The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Several methods are currently in use in the automotive and other industries to temporarily retain multiple components such as wire bundles and harnesses. A first method uses tape to encircle the components during shipment. Tape creates several problems, including difficulty in removal which commonly creates damage to the components from sharp objects used to cut the tape. A further problem from use of tape is the waste which accumulates on the assembly area floor, because the adhesive portion of the tape tends to adhere to the floor and make cleanup costly and time consuming.
Bundling devices such as tie straps are known which are used in place of tape in these applications. Known tie straps include flexible straps having teeth which are received in a ratcheting type element to lock the strap about objects such as tubing, wires, wire bundles, harnesses, and the like. The teeth are commonly held in a non-removable manner by the ratchet member.
One problem with known tie strap devices occurs when the bundling device is a temporary device intended for use for shipment from a part supplier such as an electrical wireway or instrument supplier which is subsequently removed. Known tie straps are not easily removed by hand and are therefore cut to remove them. This additional step is slow and can also damage the product.